The Exceed Squad Trilogy
by Happy Blue Fire Infinite
Summary: All the Exceed squad stories put into one it would be a lot easier. Watch Happy Carla and Lily's life change after this.
1. The beginning

The Exceed Squad: The beginning

**Welcome this is my first story series. By the way the more reviews and favs I get will be determine how long the series is. Happy and Carla don't really show much love until the end so...sorry .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT**

At the Guild, Happy had one great idea. Hey, Lily and Carla come here please. Said Happy. What is it? Asked Lily. Lets start our own squad, it'll be fun and we can bond together and become better friend. Lily, you even called us the Exceed squad at the Tenrou attack. Said Happy. Well I think its is a good idea, as long as the jobs are not very Carla. Fine I guess I could do this, but we have to split the reward evenly, no one get less then the other and when there isn't a way to we'll donate to charities. Said Lily. That sounds fair, lets tell the others just to make sure there is no Carla. This is the best, three friends on adventures. Thought Happy in his head.

The next day

Early at the was picking a job for his new team, but all the jobs seem to difficult, so he waited for the others. Once they got there they decide to get a delivery job for fifteen thousand. So they went out. Once they got there,"We only have to carry four bags. That is very easy and we can just fly there instead of walking there or paying for a ride". Said Happy. Yeah so just over that mountain there, then it is smooth sailing. Said Lily. Who is going to take two bags? Asked Carla. I will because, I can just use my battle form strength. Answered Lily. Aye, let's get Happy. Over the next four hours the Exceed Squad were finally at there way point. Wow that was very easy for a job worth this much. Something is totally wrong Carla. Yeah, but we can't just say No to the guy, let's get our Lily. What do you say Happy? Asked Lily. Let's check the bags for something not right, I guess. Happy said unsure what to say. Great idea. Said Carla. When they opened the bag they only saw food. Huh, I guess they are clean. Said Lily. Then they went to the building to turn in the bags and get the money. Thank you,thank you very much here is the money and here is a bonus five thousand. Said the client. Thank you sir. Said Happy. Then they went off back to the Guild. At the guild, the team each got five thousand and gave five thousand to repair the Guild. The first mission was very easy and fun. Said Happy. I agree. Said Carla. The Exceed Squad is staying together. Said Lily. Aye. Yelled Happy.

The next day (Happy's point of view)

Early at the Guild, again I was picking another easy job for the team, when Natzu walked in. So Happy how is the new team. He asked me. Its great, but I miss you, Grey, Lucy and Erza. Alright so I'm going to leave you to your job picking, bye. He waved good bye he also look guilty of something. Then that is when my love arrived,Carla, but I must stay on businesse thoughts. I thought to myself. So Happy what is for today? Asked Carla. Either another delivery or helping a guy paint a huge picture. I answered her question. The pay the same? If they do then let's go said. Carla, to be honest I'm not a good painter. I felt shame down upon me. Then she smiled and said, That's fine I can paint for the both of us. I blushed. Trying to hide the blush I acted like a itch was on my cheek which looked weird at least she couldn't see the blush. Then Lily came, hey said with a smile. In my head I'm like, where are you two seconds ago?! So what is our job today? Asked Lily. We are going to help a man paint a picture for nine thousand. Said Happy. Let's go painting. said Carla. Aye.

The next day(Third person)

At the painter's house was a man almost finished with his painting of a rainbow. Happy held the paint while Carla and Lily were painting. It took on thirty minutes but it was worth getting three thousand each and a five hundred bonus. When they got back to the Guild, they gave the bonus to Mira for the Guild and went home. Happy had another good idea. Lily Carla wait! He yelled. I got an idea we should build a house with three bath and three bed so when one of us gets up when know where each are and we can wake each other up. Hmmmmmm I guess. Said Lily. Wait I don't if anyone of you are Carla. We can build your room on the other side of the house and we will double look your room. Said Happy. Fine but we are to need more money. I suppose we can use the bonuses we get on the house and some of our money if we want. Said Carla. I will put half of money on the house. Happy vowed. Same here. Said Lily. Me, not. Said Carla. Come on Carla you know you want to. said Happy and Lily giving puppy dog eyes(more like kitten eyes:). Fine, for the house. Said Carla with a little smile.

The past days the Exceed Squad was going nonstop on jobs for the house even Natzu, Wendy and Gajeel pitch in. After two months it was finished a house perfect for exceed. Now the team was exploring the house and they loved it. They even show Happy somewhat more respect for his idea streak which was amazing. So Happy and Lily had half of the house and Carla had the other. Over the time the house was being built Happy and Carla's relationship was getting better. Carla had smiled more around Happy. Happy showed less weakness around her and Lily noticed this and would tease Happy when Carla is not around or he would tease Carla when Happy was not around.

The next month (Lily's point of view)

All I heard were three knocks on my door. Alright I'm up already. I said wanting to go back to sleep. Wait a minute its is my free day, HAPPY! Then all I hears were foot steps running down the hall. Then I thought maybe If I get Happy and Carla together, Then Happy would stop acting like a little brother and Carla might stop being the older sister. Well for now I'm going to sleep AND IF ANYONE TRIES TO WAKE ME UP IM GOING TO POUND THEM INTO A PULP! I screamed to scare Happy. Then there was a knock at my door, then I blow up. Alright you asked for this. I opened my door aiming right for the figures face then I notice a paper I stopped mid way to the figures face. Then I read then paper it was a picture was drawn by a five year old it was a picture of me and him fishing. It said Happy and Lily Brothers forever. I felt horrible then Happy dropped the paper and ran for his room and he yelled "it was for you"! Carla saw the whole thing, then she gave me the cold stare. Oh No, I know that look,then she pulled out something out her pocket. I ran in my room and lock the door and put the pillow over my head. The little box m- makes thunder noise. Then I heard BOOOOOM CRASH BOOOOOOM. I'm sorry I'm sorry OK please just stop! I yelled. Then I heard her go to Happy's room and treat him as a friend not a little brother. I guess this what a family sometimes act like.

The next day (Carla's point of view)

Happy had asked me out on a date, I said yes just to see if it works out. We said good bye to Lily but before I gave him a look that he knew not to destroy the house. He understood the look and nodded. So me and Happy went to a nice restaurant, I had the cheese pasta with exotic exceed sause and a giant fruit salad. Happy had the all you can eat fish special with a sause we didn't even know about. It was still very good in the end Happy paid a whooping twenty thousand for the meal. It was paid off, we sat down and talk about our mission. Then we leaned close and we locked lips for a good five seconds and it was heavenly like all of the world was at peace. Then he asked me,"Do you want to go out with me". And ofcorse I said yes. We lock lips once more, once we got home, we told Lily what happen. (Lily POV: Saves me the the trouble) All he could say was wow and he also said "its about time" with an aditude. Then he saw me reaching for the box the look he gave me said "I dare you". Then after hold his ground for two booms he lost on the third and ran to his room. After me and Happy kissed and wish each other good night.

The end of story one.

**That was a little bit harder then the other stories but it was still good. And all you great people who liked it there will certainly be four more. please fav and review. Infinite out**


	2. The unbreakable bond

The Exceed Squad: The Unbreakable Bonds

**The second story in the series. And Carla and Happy 's relationship is ... just kidding I'm not going to tell you. Just read until the end.**

Last time on the Exceed, Lily Happy and Carla had formed a team call the exceed squad. They also decided to build a house and live together. Going on mission and having a team that acts like a family that is a bond that can't be broken. Happy and Carla's relationship had just started and seems to be going good.

**Sorry for the long intro - Infinite**

At the Guild Happy and Carla were discussing about a job while Lily was eating. Happy and Carla now going steady now argued a lot more. After eating his food Lily came to the board seeing that Happy want to deliver and Carla wanted to clean, they were barking at each like dogs. Okay guys which gives more money? Asked Lily. Mine. Carla said. Which is shorter? Mine said Happy. Let's go with Carla's one. Said Lily. Dang it, well two out of three you win let's ...clean. Said Happy knowing that he lost. Two hours passed. WHY DID I SAY CLEAN, WHYYYYYYYYYY! Yelled Lily. He and Happy were crawling from the most horrible time they have had. Lily if I was so tired I would punch you. Said Happy. And I would except that punch. Said Lily get off the floor or the boz goes to mega thunder that also scares you Happy. They both got up fast then a blink of an eye. You both acted like little kids. Happy I expect more from you. Said Carla. Yeah Happy listen to you Mom. Said Lily. Then he saw Carla right about to press the button. Please no, not in the guild. Begged Lily. Alright, what about twice. Said Carla with a evil smile. Happy let's go-. Happy ran as soon as he wouldn't get noticed. Happy, you traitor how can you leave me with your crazy girlfriend? Thought Lily. Lily let's go home. Said Carla. When they got home Happy had a giant dinner ready for the others. Oh Happy. Said Carla and hug Happy. Happy gave a grin at Lily. Once they finish, while walking to there rooms Lily said"You are a traitor Happy your girlfriend is nuts. Well Lily I tapped you shoulder to run with me but know you had to stay and I'm still mad at you for having us clean. Fine I'm sorry OK Happy. Aye, goodnight Lily there is a gift in your but you have to answer my riddle to get it. The riddle is( **Try to figure out the riddle) **How do you make seven even? Happy said. I don't think its add or take one. Said Lily. Nope now there is something is going to happen to you tonight. Happy cracking his knuckles. Sure Happy. Lily said not afraid. Once Lily got in bed a thunder roared in his room. Happy! He yelled

The next day (Lily POV)

At the Guild I have been eating a giant fish for the past fifteen minutes. Happy caught it for me and Mira cooked it. Then Gajeel walks up to and says, Why did you leave to work with those weaklings? Gajeel they are my family now and I have to stick with them, we are a team now. Sure whatever you stupid cat. Gajeel said mad. Do you want to fight you stupid Tin **boy**. I said like Natzu, Gajeel hates being called boy. Then we were fight, somehow Natzu got in the mix up. I took out Gajeel and stop Natzu from hitting me anymore. Oh look Gajeel your stupid cat beat you up, what do say about that. I said so happily. Whatever, he said then walked off. Natzu went over to go tease him. Now I was with Happy and Carla who saw the whole thing. Woah Lily you got why stronger and thanks for defending us. Happy said to me. It was nothing. I said hiding a big smile. No that was not nothing, you defended us and fought with your old friend and called us your family. Thank you Lily. Said Carla. I blushed. Well what job are we going to do? I asked. None, we can't handle these so we'll wait till next week. I can do that. I said relieved not want to do any thing that week.

The next week( Happy POV)

Now me and Carla were not afraid show our relationship around anybody. So we'll kiss and hug sometimes, but ware going to what until we are dating for two years to do you know what. I was totally fine with that. Also Carla is now controling her visions better, now she can see five days in the future, so now if we decided what job we are going to do she'll use her powers to see the outcomes. She saved our life twice now. At the guild, it was awkward being around Natzu or Gajeel. I was sitting at a table when Grey what up to me. So Happy how are you and Carla getting along? I hope pretty good. JUST LIKE WE WERE AS A TEAM! WHY DID YOU LEAVE LUCY WAS PUT IN THE HOSPITAL CAUSE NOW COULD FLY IN AND SAVE HER! He yelled at me. WELL I ASKED IF EVERYONE WAS GOING TO BE FINE WITOUT ME. ALL OF YOU SAID YES SHOW HOW IS THIS MY FAULT! I yelled crying. Look Happy I'm-. I ran away crying feeling horrible. Later Carla and Lily came to the beach where I was they had to make sure I was OK. Happy its OK it is not your fault. I should of used my powers I'm sorry. Said Carla sitting down next to me. Yeah its OK the doctor said she be fine because of Wendy. Said Lily. Sitting on the other side of where Carla sat. We are team Exceed, we are family we can't control everything. I said. That is the spirit Happy. Said Lily. Hey Lily can you help me get stronger so I can do more things like you. I asked. Sure Happy. He replied. Can we go home I'm tired. Said Carla. Aye

The next day ( Carla's POV)

We were getting inside the house from a job when it started raining outside. Looks like it Lily's bad day for fighting his old friend yesterday. Said Happy. I gave a light laugh. Why, I have been good today. Lily said trying to sound like a child. Alright Lily here. Happy gave him sound proof ear puffs. Happy you rock. Lily said to Happy. So let's go to bed. Me and Happy don't sleep in the same bed yet but when our relationship grows more we will. So in my room ready to go to bed Carla heard a BOOM that didn't sound like thunder. Also it was in side the house. I ran to the other side when I saw Gajeel in the wall and Lily was still sleeping soundly. Happy walks up to me ad says " Those are some good ear puffs". Then I threw something a Lily to wake him up it hit his head and that pissed him of. WHO THREW yelled. Me and Happy pointed at Gajeel. Then in the second they were fighting Happy ran in his room and called Natzu on a lacrama. Once he answered Happy saw Natzu next to Lucy's bed. Help Gajeel is attacking. Said Happy. I'm on my way the Lacrama went clear. He ran back in to hallway to see Lily and Gajeel fighting. Then Natzu came to help Lily. I hadn't move a muscle, it was just wild. Then Gajeel was tossed on the ground. Just leave us alone. Said Happy. Then Gajeel aimed right for Happy. I tried to move Happy but when I moved all I saw was Happy flying backwards. Happy! I screamed. Then...

To be continued.

**Cliffhanger sorry to be honest I hate cliffhangers. But this one will be totally worth it. The third might be published tomorrow I'll work on it. Infinite out.**


	3. The big mission

The Exceed squads: The Mission

**Sorry about what happened to Happy. It was a sad ending, but he'll be good as new in new time. Infinite out.**

**Last time: The relationship between Happy and Carla get stronger. But after seeing Grey yell at Happy and Lily fighting with Gajeel in the guild. They didn't know what to expect, Gajeel comes back to get payback on Lily but when Natzu comes to help it a win then Gajeel's next target was the blue Exceed Happy.**

**The same day as Happy got hurt.**

Happy you're going to be OK alright, don't go into the light. Carla said to Happy. Carla I- I love you. Then Happy fell unconscious. Then Natzu and Lily were about to pound Gajeel into dust when they notice he was gone. We will find him, I swear Happy I will get revenge for you! Lily yelled. Then ran Happy to the hospital.

The next four months( Carla's POV )

Well its been four months since Happy has been in his coma. I'm getting very lonely. I said. Then everyone went into went shock. So I turn to see my boyfriend in head bandages, it was like a dream. Hi everyone! Happy yelled. Almost fully recoverd. Natzu ran up to him and hug him. Welcome back little buddy. Said Natzu almost crying. Then everyone crowded. What is the deal? What is with everyone? Lily asked. Then everyone noticed me starring. They moved aside to let Happy see Carla and Lily. Happy! I yelled running up and hugging him. Carla I missed you, Lily hey how ya been? Happy said. Are we still the Exceed squad? Happy asked. Yeah Happy your back so we must stay together. Aye, let's get to work! Yelled Happy. In a little bit the entire guild was back to its self again. So Happy, what job do you want to do. I asked Happy. Well let's do-. Then something spotted his eyes. He took the paper, and read it. Once he was done he was so mad that it scared me. Happy what is the matter? I asked. Look at this. He said handing the paper to me. It said" Stop the iron monster, once in fairy tail Gajeel has started attack innocent people in the country Please stop him". The reward money was sixty million. I went into shock. Then I heard Happy said. Natzu, Lily come here please. Then Happy passes the paper to them. Let's go get him. Said Lily. Alright, let's go Guys. I'm only coming to protect Happy i go against it fully but I have Exceed squad is on their first big mission with Natzu for back.

The next four days ( Happy's POV)

These past few days we have been following Gajeel's path of destruction. We found him once back he ran fast and for so long Natzu couldn't keep which is extraordinaryly rare. Then we found was in a dump like that is where he should be hanging Natzu tried to talk to him. Yo moron why at you doing this? Gajeel what is the matter with you?yelled Natzu. Guys help I can't help it I can't control my body. So if I attack I'm sorry. Well how are talking now shouldn't you be drooling right now you zombie. I said wondering. I'm not dead cat. Oh yeah sorry about four months ago I couldn't control my body. I gave him him the cold stare and said. Sure I totally believe you. I said sarcastically. It is the truth cat. Now I may warn you the weirdo controlling my body is here in the dump. Then a twenty year old nerdy looking guy comes up and says. So you found my hiding place so fight me. He said. Natzu walked up to him and saw something in his pocket so he quickly took it. It was a controlling lacrama, Natzu crushed It with his hand. Now Gajeel and Natzu were cracking there knuckles. Um guys I can explain. Said the man. Then the beating of a life time happened. Hey Gajeel we still have to turn you in. Said Lily. I know so let's go. Said Gajeel.

The next two hours

At the guild Gajeel went to jail, Happy as happy with his team and the reward. Happy, Carla, Lily, and Natzu each got a giant fifteen million just for beat a guy up( every thoughHappy Carla and Lily didn't do anything but fly.) and turning a guy that saw that his crimes were bad and allowed them to take him to jail. Well that was a good job now we can't fix the house. Said Happy. The house has been finished for the past three months. Said Carla. Lily let's get some weapons and armor to defended ourselfs. That is a good idea. Said Lily. Also now Happy has money to buy house cloths and you to Lily-. When she turn Happy and Lily were gone. Never mind my ideas, but Happy needs to be less childish. Happy and Lily were behind a table. So what do you really want to get Happy? Asked Lily. I'm serious about the armor and weapons, but I want to propose. What!? Happy you just got out of a coma. Said Lily. I know but my gut is telling me to and my gut never lies. Said Happy sure of himself. Alright , but I call dibs on any flying armor. Said Lily. Darn, but we are getting the ring first. After one hour and a half of shopping Carla came home seeing a bag for her. Wonder what that is? Must be from Happy and Lily. She said. There was two types of armor. One was exposing stomach legs and most of the arms. From Happy. I should have figured. The other was a armor that covered practically the whole body. From Lily. Then a note Carla come to my room, from Happy. OK might as well say thank you. Once when she got to Happy's room Happy got up and got one knee and said."Carla my heart will always belong to you and I know this is the right thing so w- will you marry me? Happy proposed. Yes yes million times yes. Carla said.

The next day( Lily POV)

What. I yelled at the dinner table that morning. You guys are getting hitched. That's crazy, Happy you only told me a ring not and engagement ring. I said to Happy. Well it had to Happen. Said Happy. Isn't a beautyful ring,Lily? Asked Carla. Sure whatever. I said not really caring. So Happy what do you want to do today. Asked Carla. I know what I want to do at night. Said Happy. Gross, that at the table come on great I lost my appetite. I said. There is no food on your plate. Said Carla. Seconds duh.I said back. That was your fifth plate Lily. Said Happy. You know what, shut up. I said. Let's go do a job. Said Happy. No actually let's take a day off. We still have twenty-five million left. Let's have some fun. Said Carla. We went to a giant mall like store, then a amusement park and then we went to my choice, a weapons museum. At the end of the day, they came home. I went straight to sleep so I won't hear what is Happenning in Happy's room. Why can't they go to Carla's room to do that. I thought in my mind.

The next day ( Happy's POV)

The next morning, I woke up feeling get turning my head to see Carla by my side sleeping calmly. I then woke her up so we could have breakfast. If it wasn't for me she would have woke up at like one or two. At the dinner table, so guys why could you have done you know what in Carla's room. Lily asked very tired. Well you know, shut up Lily. I said. Oh really, let's take this outside. I've always wanted a punching bag. Said Lily. Let's go, this is for you Carla. I said. I dead, I'm going to fie or get back in a coma. I thought. Outside, I'm going to easy on you Lily. I said. Even though Lily's training has really payed off, I can't win. So I tried to get the first punch, I got him and he tried to dodge to, go Happy its your birthday its your birthday. I thought. Then Lily started shooting blows most of then got me but they didn't really hurt. Lily your punches don't hurt. I said. Oh I was just holding back in that cause. Then he socked me in the face faded to black. Then I heard from, Carla. Who won? The one who isn't unconscious. So its a tie. I said using the rest of my power to say. Woohoo. I stood up to-. Then Lily knocked me out. Yeah the one who isn't unconscious. Lily said again. So I suppose no jobs today, well I'm fine with that. Said Carla. In my room, Lily put me in my bed, I opened one eye and said." I will get you down one day" Sure one day Happy, one Day.

To be continued.

**I'm still going strong with these stories, so review and fav. Infinite out.**


	4. The new member

The Exceed Squad: The new Member

**I' m back ladies and gentlemen. Thanks to a Exceed Squad fan I'm going to put more quote symbols. So everyone please say thank you to, "the Omega red". Whoever gives reviews I will pick the person who idea helps the most Infinite out.**

**Last time: Happy had got out of his coma, and found a job at the guild to capture Gajeel. They found out that he was being controlled be a **_**NERD. **_**Once they did come back to the guild after tuning in Gajeel they had a lot of money to do stuff with. After that Happy and Carla did some thing to. **

**Oh yeah I rocked the intro. Just read while I celebrate.**

A few days after where we left off( Carla's POV)

"Happy! What are you doing?!" I asked so mad. "Eating breakfast, pancakes and eggs". Said Happy very scared. "Take out the trash now! Then eat your food!" I yelled at him. "What called up you and had anger problems?" Happy said annoyed. " What was that Happy!" I yelled. " Nothing." He said grabbing the trash and walking out the door. I noticed Lily trying to make it out the back door. " Lily come here." Lily sadly walked to me." I want you to paint the house." I said." No way, I'm not doing that. I'll rather have the box pressed next to my ear everyday for two weeks." He said. "I can surely make that happen, actually I'm will be honored to marked that happen. Are you sure you want to go there Lily?" I said. "You win I'll do it." He said knowing that he lost. "Carla, the mail says its your monthly check up." Said Happy. "Why thank you Happy. You are a good finance." I said. Then I walked out without my bag. "Happy, can you get my bag for me." I asked. Happy went inside and Lily said. " Bipolar much am I right Happy?" Said Lily. Talk the truth Lily, talk the truth. Happy said. At the hospital, the doctor asked. "Happy why is Carla so mad? She was a little angel. Now she is a demon. She gets mad at everything. You guys didn't do anything, did you? Happy replied by saying," Well see what happen was... oh there was a group of zombies. Happy said. "So I just going to ignore that lie and acted like you said yes." The doctor said. "That would be for the best." Said Happy. So the doctor**( I'm going to call him Zed to make this quick.)**so Zed, scan my belly. "Well yes sir, Carla you are a mother."Zed said. Happy jumped up, " Zed I can't deal with being a father. Said Happy. Well maybe the group of zombies might help you out. Zed said. Happy just looked at him with his " I'm going to get you back" face. This is not good. I said.

The same day but later on( third person)

When we got home, the white walls were now gray. "Carla I finished." Said Lily proud of himself. "Nope I don't like it paint the house again." Carla said. Happy just busted out laughing. "Well now you can help him, Happy." Happy's laugh slowly turned to a heavy sob. About five hours later, at two a.m. "Finished, let's go to sleep." said Happy. Lily. Now the walls are light blue, just like Happy.

Three months later( Happy's POV)

Carla's belly was so much bigger then it was three months ago, So was here anger. Now that Carla sleeps more less work me and Lily have to do, when she wakes up its hell. One day, she tried to make me clean her toilet with my hand, but I did it with the plunger anyways. It been tough, right now we are at the hospital, for her check up. "Wow she has fallen asleep again, that is ... interesting." Said Zed watching Carla falling asleep for the third time. "Yeah me and Lily have been betting when she's going to fall asleep. Let's just say I'm going to be the only man with money in the house, if you got me." I said think of Lily with an empty piggy bank. " Well what I can see her is that the baby is going the be small at first then grow very fast. Might be taller then you by the time he is you age." Said Zed. "That's great, so there are no problems? I asked. " Now I didn't say that, your baby is going to have two tails." He said. " Lily come in here please." Lily walked here from the waiting room. " What happened Happy? Lily aaked ." This is what I want you to tell Carla." Then once I told him, I ran to the window and flew out it. "Happy she's going to kill the messager." Lily said. "Not the messenger's bosses problem." I said and went home. "I regret nothing." I thought in my head.

The same day but later on ( Lily's POV)

I opened the door to the house, once both me and Carla were inside. I ran as fast as I could to my room, I left the little chain there so I can see what happens. Happy was sitting on the floor stretching. "So Happy what was about the baby you were going to tell me?" Carla asked. Happy immediately shot the death glare at me. I just smiled, then I heard Happy use the jail out of free card. I don't remember, oh yeah Lily was there with me to, you should asked him. Happy said shooting the biggest grin he could ever pull off. Now I was shooting him the death glare. Carla walked to my door." Can I came in please?" Asked Carla. Yes, You can. I said about to start sobbing. Wait I can get out of this just by telling directly.(_** That is the worst idea to came up with for this situation.**_) "Carla the issue is that the baby is going to get two tails." I said trying to have that sound like a good thing. " What did you say?" She said. "The baby is growing two tails." I said again. She walked to the door closed it and start beating me up. "Lily, I'm the master at telling lies." Happy said proudly. Once I'm done with you, Happy's next." Carla said. Happy didn't hear that last line. He just went to bed over my screams of pain. Then once she was done beating me up, she went to his room. Then all I could hear were screams of pain and surprise. I went to sleep in pain but still felt good.

The next five months(Carla's POV)( very short)

I was with Happy at the guild what had happened. They were all shocked, Natzu kept teasing Happy, I wanted to see the board but I couldn't walk much. So once everyone was done crowding, Happy and I went home, when he had just got though the door, I collapsed all I saw before falling asleep was Happy yelling for Lily any seeing him coming outside. Then it went all black.

The same day( Happy's POV)

At the hospital, we busted through the door calling for Docto r Zed. Once he came out we ran to the surgery was a race against time we couldn't have her have birth in the hallway. Then four other Doctors ran with us to help Zed. "Will she be OK Zed?" I asked. " Well we have to hurry to find out." He said. Once in the room they told us to get out once we were out when sat in the waiting room. Lily do you think she is ok? I asked him. He didn't answer. Then it was silence.

Four hours later( Third person)

At two a.m. a baby Exceed was born. Carla woke up, holding the baby, the doctors let us in. Carla we are a family, that's great. Happy said. The baby was white with a blue head and paws. It looked like he/she was wearing a white tuxedo. One of hisshe/her tails were white and the other blue. He/she is perfect and now were could see he/ her. Zed, boy or girl? Asked Lily. A girl, she is extremely healthy. So, what are we going to name her? asked Carla. I'm not sure, this is hard. Said Happy. Lily, a name. Asked Carla. I got nothing. He replied. I have a name, the name is ...

To be continued

**Let's have a contest by tomorrow at five pm I will chose your handpicked names and the most of that name will win. Also should Samuel be in this? Infinite out.**


	5. The mission Marathon

The Exceed Squad: The mission Marathon

**The name I got was Savanna from the omega is the new member of the Excced squad. By the way I'm going to have the baby like a mammal so no eggs. Samuel is going to be in the stories maybe.**

**"**I think a good name would be, Savanna. "Said Zed. "That is a good name, little Savanna." Happy said." I agree, that is a Marvelous name." Said Lily using a word from his word of the day book." Happy we are a family, with uncle Lily and Old man Zed." Said Carla. "Hey I may in my fifty-two, well I guess I'm old." Zed said with a smile." The Exceed squad's fourth member." Said Happy. "Now, now Happy, when she's seven she can join. For now we work on teaching her." Carla said.

Seven years later for Savnna (Savanna POV)

Since I was born, dad and uncle made my own room on moms side of the house. Now that I'm seven they say I can go on missions with them. Not much has happened, Uncle Lily has a girlfriend, mom and dad got married and Grandpa Natzu started dating Grandma one seemed to age at all they look the same as they looked seven years ago. Right now we are at the house, waiting dinner. "Mom, since I'm seven can I go with you to the Mission Marathon, please?" I asked. "Savanna, maybe next year you are still young and you're fighting is sloppy." Said Carla. "Carla, you know nothing about fighting." Said Lily. "Lily beware, she might kick you're but with her insane fighting." Happy said sarcastically. "Yeah mom I think I can even beat you." I said confident. "Really", then Mom got up to me and then said." Honey I can see in the future so I know what happens." Mom said to me. "Still can I go with you all tomorrow." "No, we are having Zed come over and baby sit you." Dad said. "No, not old man Zed he is creepy." I said creeped out. "What's the problem you used to want him over?" Uncle asked. "I have a feeling that when I was a baby he did some thing to me." Mom, Dad and Uncle looked at each other nervously. "What is wrong with me, other then my two tails." I asked. "Nothing you are just perfected Savanna. We are not hiding anything from you, if we were we will tell you." Said Dad." Fine whatever so can I go get a new weapon?" I asked. "With Zed if he says yes." Mom said. Then I noticed Dad and Uncle going outside. Maybe to train or something, they are really good. Uncle is better then dad, but still pretty good. At the Exceed village, me and Zed were inside the weapons store. "Hey Savanna look at this." said Zed messing with nun chucks. No matter how he is, he will always make me laugh." Savanna when we get home I need to tell you something very important." Said Zed. "OK well I'm going to get a sword." I said. When we got home, " This about why everyone looks the same from seven years ago." Said Zed.

The same day(Third person)

While on our twenty-fourth mission Happy told everyone to stop and make camp for the night. At the camp site. "I don't feel right not telling Savanna about her past." Said Happy. "Its for her own good Happy we will tell her when its time." Said Lily. "I know, I know but it eats me up inside." I said. "Don't you think that we also feel bad about this Happy?" Said Carla upset. "I think its good if we go to sleep now." Lily said trying to brake the tension.

The next day

Happy woke everyone up to keep doing our mission. Then six more, then they were done for the week. Over those six missions, Happy felt worse and worse about Savanna. Then on the last mission, Happy snapped at Lily. This is what happened. Guys let's go home, I'm tired of flying all the time. Said Happy. "No it passes the time, and it is great." Said Lily. "Lily ,you know who else's time we past. Savanna's she only want a normal childhood and we ruined that, whose idea was this? I mean we were there for most of the time but it isn't normal." Happy said. "Happy thats true but she still has six more years until she becomes into a teenager." Said Carla. "It is for her own good Happy you know what the doctor said." Said Lily. "OK the illness, you're right I'm sorry, but we are going to tell her when we get back home." Happy said. "Let's go to the chamber of Hell to retrive Satin's battle glove for that weirdo that looks familiar." Said Lily. "Let's go in." Said Carla.

The same day

"And that is what happened Savanna, I know if you hate me but it for you're own you mother foretold it." Zed said."Why, why for seven years. They only did that for my health, from a disease, I'm strong." Savanna said crying." Savanna, its OK at least you survived. That is what really matters." Zed said. "Zed get out, just get out before I hurt you." She said reaching for her sword. "Fine, but if you're family gets mad at me I telling you threatened me." Zed said. "Fine with me. I'm am the stronger on her anyways." Savanna said. "I telling you, Savanna they will tell you when they come back." Zed said. Then he walked out the door, then he turned around. "You know Mom, Dad,Uncle and old man Zed loves you, I'm the one who you should be made at, it was my idea and I'm sorry, Savanna." Zed said almost crying. Then he left.

The next day

Walking to the guild, two miles behind."That took longer then I I right Happy?" Asked Lily. "You are, you are brother." Said Happy now not worrying about Savanna. "Happy I have a bad feeling about Savanna." Carla said. "I see how it is, I can't worry but you can, hippocratic." Said Happy." There is a question that she wants to know. I can't really make out the question." Said Carla. "We are going to tell what happened about her past. What if that's the question." Said Lily. "He promised he wouldn't tell her." Said Happy." Even if he did, we are going to tell her." Said Carla. "She **is** going to hate us, but she deserves what happened to her past." Lily said. " We are going to have to tell her without sugar coating it." Said Carla. "Happy you can't tell her." Said Lily. Then both, Carla and Lily saw him flying as fast as he could towards the the guild and house. "IM GOING TO TELL HER, I AM HER DAD SO IM GOING TO TELL HER." Then he notice Lily beside him and kicked him , but Happy didn't fall then Happy punch him in the face. It was a air battle going at seventy miles per hour. Then at the guild, making sure she is now there. "Natzu has Savanna come in here?" Asked Happy. "No she's still at the house." Said Natzu.

The same day

At the house when all of them walked in, Savanna was sitting on a chair waiting. "Hi, Savanna." Said Happy. "I have a question for all of you to answer, and you don't. She said rising a sword to her neck. "Savanna stop please. We will tell you what is the question? Asked Carla. "OK I have noticed you guys hadn't changed in the seven year I have been alive. Then Zed told me something strange. Now actually I have two questions. What was the disease and WHY THE HELL DID YOU LOCK ME IN A TIME CHAMBER FOR SEVEN YEARS OFF MY FRIGGEN LIFE? Savanna yelled.

To be continued

**Cliffhanger, I think but what ever that was good, so Savanna wants to know her past. Till next time.**


	6. The Truth

The Exceed Squad: The Truth

**So, Samuel is going to be in this story, and there might be an friend that comes back.**

The same day as we left off

At the house, "So tell me way did you put me in in a time chamber for seven years of my life?" Asked Savanna. "Savanna, you had a uncureable disease and if we wait for some years you would die. So that chamber saved you, but the side effect was time off you life." Said Carla. "Then why didn't grandma Wendy help? Just tell me I can take it, please." Savanna said crying. "Aye, so Wendy's power couldn't work because we didn't know when it work strike, so we needed to wait for you're revival. It was the right thing to do. I'm sorry Savanna." Said Happy. "How could you guys do that to me, I hate all of you! Said Savanna running into her room. "Look guys we must give her sometime. It would cool her down so we could tell her later." Said Lily. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Happy opened it, then he said. "Lily its for you." "Who is it?" Asked Lily. "It is me, PantherLily." Said a familiar voice. "Sam what are you doing here? Were you separating the pieces of the clock?" Asked Lily. "I just wanted to visit an old friend. Now they call you Lily, I see Happy has gotten strong too." Said Samuel. "Since you are here do you want to join the Exceed squad?" Asked Happy. "No, I must speak to Happy and Carla's daughter Savanna. I know how to give her the years she lost in the time chamber." Said Sam. "What did you say mister?!" Said Savanna running out her room. "Savanna this is uncle Samuel. He says he can give you the years you have lost." Said Carla. "Really thank you, thank you Uncle Samuel." Savanna said running and hugging Samuel. "The back fire is that you can only turn four at least. If you do then some of you're memories might be lost by my calculations." Said Samuel. "So its like a fountain of youth." Said Happy somewhat confused. "Indeed Happy its very helpful and dangerous." Said Samuel. "Savanna if you do this, there is no coming back." Said Carla. "I'm ready, let's do this." Said Savanna. "Lucky for you I have some. Here if you drink this-." "No you are not testing my daughter." Happy said smacking it out of Samuel's hand. "Happy calm down, its okay. Its her choice." Said Lily holding him back with Carla. "She is my daughter!" Yelled Happy breaking free of the groups grip and tackled Samuel. "Samuel if you want to give that to my daughter, you are going to have to fight me." Said Happy. "Fool I'm trying to help you, and the odds are stacked against." Said Samuel. "I take those odds and throw them to HELL! Yelled Happy running at Samuel. "Bring it on you weakling." Said Samuel. "Stay the HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!" Screamed Happy. Once they started fighting Happy jumped out of all Samuel's blows. Then Happy hit Samuel in the face with all the might he could get the speed, his weight and his anger. Once the blow hit, Samuel flew out of his sight crashing in the walls of other buildings. "Again, stay the bloody hell away for my **DAUGHTER.** Happy said. Then running up to Savanna he said. "I'm so sorry but you can't do that, that'll ruin Daddy's life." Said Happy. "Dad its my choice, I'm sorry but I want to." Said Savanna. Then Happy broke down and cried, Carla walked up to him and hugged him and she also cried. "Savanna here, take it." Said Samuel walking out of the rubble. "Thank you uncle, by everyone I'll see you in the past when I'm four." She said. "Savanna no, please." Said Happy still crying. Once she drunk it she glowed, then she said."Nothing happened." Said Savanna sadly. "Savanna you are four. You look like a toddler." Said Lily. "You still have your memory, that's great." Said Happy very joyful. "Now I must take my leave." Said Samuel. "Sam I'm sorry, are we still friends?" Asked Happy. "Well I am her Uncle so what do you think?" Said Sam with a smile.

The next few months

Over the few months, the exceed squad had a giant comeback. Samuel sooner returned to join, now Carla just watches Savanna. Happy, Lily and Samuel are now the team until Savanna is seven again. Our lives have gotten better then last time. Happy can now get enough energy to get a battle form but only for a few seconds. Savanna can now see ten minutes in the future. Carla has gained the power of mind reading and telekinesis which is amazing. Now Savanna is still four and growing fast. Right now the Exceed Squad is on a mission, so we are going to Savanna and Carla. "Mom can you get me a cup of juice?" Asked Savanna. "Yes dear." Carla's telekinesis powers has now a big part of her job. Carla got the juice, and the power got the cup. Then Carla poured the juice in the cup and gave it to Savanna, then she wait for the guys who were just out the door. Once they walked in, they were all silent, Happy walked up to her and hugged her. "What's wrong guys?" Asked Savanna. "We all almost died on the last mission we went on." Said Lily. Then Happy whispered something in Carla's ear that made her blush and Happy just walked in his room. "We were walking to the guild when, our old friend Gajeel jumped out of the bushes and ambushed us. In fact he had been out of prison for two years now, just waiting for us. We thought we could take him, but he was to strong he dominated the battle with little effort." Said Samuel. "He would have killed us if it was for Happy's magic. He saved our lives." Said Lily. Then Happy came out and said. "Lily,Sam we are going to train these nested few weeks until we can beat Gajeel in our sleep." Said Happy who sound like he was the boss. "Who made you in charge?" Asked Samuel. "The one who sent you flying the other day**( burn someone just got shut down)**." Said Happy very serious. "Let's fight and sees who wins." Said Samuel. Then they walked outside. Happy then just super angry for some reason and used that anger to fuel his magic battle form. They just shoot punches at one other then Happy upper cutted him and sent him flying once more. "Let's start training now." Said Samuel have knocked out. At night, Savanna was order to sleep in Happy's room. That night Happy and Carla went to sleep happy and tired**(if you catch my drift)**.

The next month

Carla was pissed at everything now, you couldn't make her happy. Happy remembered this from a long time ago, so he took her to Doctor Zed's place. "Happy it hasn't even been three years since Savanna was born how did you get her like this again?" Asked Zed. "There was a group of Ninjas this time." Said Happy." Again I'm just going to ignore that comment and say you said yes." Said Zed. "Again, that would be for the best." Happy said. "Happy you haven't chang-." Then a metal pole went through Zed's body. "Found you, you little piece off crap." Said a metal Dragon slayer. Happy avoided his attacks, and went to Carla's room and he looked backs Zed. "Happy its been fun, tell those zombies and Ninjas I said hi." Then Zed fell with a smile on his face. Happy burst into tears and ran to Carla room grabbed her and flew out the window. "Where is Zed." Asked Carla. Happy didn't answer, he was flying to the only person who came beat Gajeel, Natzu.

**Now I have a few things to say, in the begging of this chapter there was going to be three other outcomes to Savanna, one she was going to go with Samuel to the fountain of youth, two nothing would happen to her age she would just lose her memory or three she would die after drinking it. And at the end the person who stood by Happy's side for years, Zed has died. **


	7. Exceed together

The Exceed Squad: Exceeds together

**The final story of the exceed Squad. :'( I loved these stories but all must fall.**

**The same day**

With Gajeel running after him, Happy flew as fast as he can to the guild. "Natzu! Natzu!" Happy screamed. Natzu came running out the guild and saw Gajeel chasing Happy. Then Natzu what was happening, revenge. So, the two dragon slayers came running at each other. "Gajeel, why are you doing this?" Natzu asked locking Gajeel in a almost unbreakable grip. "I'm not telling, by the way I have friends with me." Gajeel said turning around. It was a army of assassins and knights. A dozen were already in the guild, no one can stop the army, Fairy tail is done for. Happy was on the ground, then he looked up and saw thousands of black dots in the sky. Samuel and Lily landed on the ground. Then thousands of Exceeds came down, they were holding weapons. "If you won't this guild, your going to have to get passed us!" Lily shouted. Even all the Exceeds were out number, now the citizens of Magnolia were getting whatever they could use. Thousands came from the city,"Now we are one, all the warriors here today, thank you. Let's beat them!" Lily said running at the enemy, followed by ten thousand people. "We aren't backing down!" Yelled one knight. It was a epic battle, now some guild members came out and Wendy supported all whom helped Fairy tail. The battle went on for two hours, the army of Gajeel was now retreating. No one die, but there was a few cuts, stabs and scapes. "We have won! Thanks to all you heroes of Magnolia and Fairy tail, the guild will stand another day." Lily shouted. Then Natzu jumped up and yelled "party!" The party went on for hours.

The next year

In the house,Happy,Carla,Savanna,Lily,and Samuel, had another problem to deal with two baby twins. Lily walked up to Happy and smacked. The twins names were Lance and Luke. They were identical, there was nothing to tell them apart except there tails. Lance had two white tails and Luke had three blue. Now the exceed Squad had two more members and they lived happily ever after until the sequel.

**This one was extremely short, at least there was a epic battle. There will be another type of exceed Squad, but there will be new faces.**


End file.
